


Blood

by logantriestowrite (Skyellead1107)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: DB becomes a vamp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyellead1107/pseuds/logantriestowrite
Summary: Her thirst is almost unbearable, but there's only one place where she wants to sink her teeth.Miraak.





	Blood

Investigating the Dawnguard was simple enough, but now... she was tasked with one very simple and complex decision. Become one with the night or leave Castle Volikhar and return to the Dawnguard.

She weighed the pros and cons in her mind quickly. Harkon did not seem the type to wait long for an answer, and so she made it hastily.

His fangs pierced her neck, and the burn was instant as it flowed through her veins.

Her mind was hazy as she remembers, but she drank from Harkon's wrist. He had to pull her off to keep from draining him.

She was strong now, so strong.

She no longer needed to worry about sleep or mortality. She would walk Tamriel until the end of time.

Many in the court plotted against her, but she thwarted their attempts to kill her. All because they were jealous of the attention she was receiving from Harkon. A few had gone so far as saying she had been warming his bed.

She ripped their throats out just as they had done to the children in Solitude.

And when her feet land on the docks of Raven Rock, a wicked grin graces her ruby red lips as she looks on to Miraak's temple. Oh, this would be good. A laugh escapes her mouth and causes many nervous glances in her direction.

Her thirst is almost unbearable, but there's only one place where she wants to sink her teeth.

She looks at the people of Raven Rock and looks at them with sympathy. This whole island very well may be destroyed within days by her own hand, and she has no care in the world for them.

She treks along her way to Miraak's temple and delights in the disgusted looks the unmasked cultists give her. She gives them a flash of her fangs and disappears from their sight.

She can feel Miraak's presence behind the next door in the temple, and she sighs. She isn't very prepared for the nightmare about to occur, but she doesn't care either.

All she can think about is the blood flowing through his veins and how it would taste. She groans at the thought and bursts through the doors and into his council chambers.

Startled cultists spring up from their seats and regard her with rage, but Miraak... he simply looks up from the papers in his hand and meets her eyes before speaking again. "Calm yourselves. These documents take precedence."

Just as they sat down and began murmuring to themselves again, she clears her throat and pulls the hood down from around her face revealing her dark lips and bright eyes. "Now, now, Miraak. I am not waiting."

The scent of fear clouds the room, and it burns her nose. It makes her sick that these people were so frightened of her when Miraak was in the same room. They didn't know that he was the stronger one, but she knew. Whether she wants to admit it or not.

She had discovered that a long time ago.

She can feel the glare of his eyes and hears him sigh. "Leave us."

She grins and watches the room empty with glee. She had him alone now, and all she wants is the precious blood flowing through him. Her throat burns with anticipation, but she doesn't give in yet.

She slowly stalks over to where he's sitting and stares into the slits of his mask. "Miraak," she purrs. She doesn't even recognize her own voice at this point. Instinct is taking over and all she wants is him.

He stands and towers over her. "Dovahkiin," he grimaces. "What have you done now?"

She smiles and steps closer to him hating the fact that he doesn't flinch. Hating that he doesn't shrink away from her.

"Does it matter?" She asks quietly allowing him to see the only human part of her left.

"Yes."

She strikes first and shoves him down onto his chair and straddles his hips. The thirst roars in her ears. She can feel his heartbeat against her palm, and she moans. She leans down to his neck and breathes in his scent. A scent she missed while she was away in Skyrim.

"Dovahkiin," he states calmly. "Don't do this."

Her lips press against his throat and she closes her eyes. He's so close. "Please," she begs. "Miraak, please."

One of his hands gently squeeze her thigh. "Fight this," he says harshly. "You have one chance to stop this madness."

Her tongue traces his pulse point and she shudders. "Please," she begs again. She needs him. She needs him now.

His once gentle hands now grip her body and toss her onto the table in front of him. "Stop. Do not let this end in bloodshed."

She looks up at him and she feels herself screaming to stop, but she can't. She won't.

Her mouth twists up in a smile, and she pushes herself up to stand again. And when he blinks, she's changed into a monster.

"I will taste you if it's the last thing I do."

She launches herself at him and her teeth graze him, but it's enough. His blood tastes like pure bliss. She needs more.

His fists slam into her, but still she fights. She fights against him as he pins her down and wraps a hand around her throat.

"Come back to me, Dovahkiin," he says quietly. When her smile returns, his grip tightens around her throat cutting off her air supply. "Dragonborn," he tries again as she struggles underneath him.

She stops struggling when she realizes what she's done, and her red eyes well with tears as her body fades into its normal self.

And at once, the grip on her throat is released and she can breathe.

"I'm sorry," she rasps sucking in breaths.

The mistrust in his eyes cuts her in half, and she sobs. She had been willing to give up her life for his blood. It isn't right. No. No. No.

"Miraak," she cries. "I am so sorry."

She doesn't say anything else as he leans down and kisses her.

His lips gently brush against hers before becoming more fervent. "Miraak," she moans as he continues down her neck. "I missed you."

He stops completely and stares at her with a knowing smirk. "I know."

She pulls him back down to her and kisses him again.

But this kiss is different.

It's gentle and slow. She's trying to prove that she's not a blood thirsty animal, even though... She is.

Her blood is still roaring in her ears, but she focuses on the soft brushes of his lips against hers. The grip on her hip keeps her grounded.

She lets her fingers run through his hair and breathes out a sigh as Miraak presses a kiss to her temple.

"Miraak," she says breathless and runs her thumb across his swollen lips.

He smiles brightly at her, and it causes a smile to come across her face as well.

"Welcome back, mal dovah."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this piece. It was fun. Hope it's somewhat enjoyable. :)


End file.
